


[vid] Halfway Away (Yuri!!! on Ice)

by starlady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: "While you were being heterosexual, I studied the blades on ice." -- @viktorbottom





	[vid] Halfway Away (Yuri!!! on Ice)

source: Yuri!!! on Ice

audio: CHVRCHES, "Clearest Blue"

length: 3:54  
stream: [**on Vimeo**](https://vimeo.com/219163023), password: katsudon  
download: [**229MB on Dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6yuhixcc0r5bo8e/starlady_Halfway%20Away.mp4?dl=0)  
summary: "While you were being heterosexual, I studied the blades on ice." -- @viktorbottom

Premiered at [](https://vidukon-cardiff.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vidukon_cardiff**](https://vidukon-cardiff.dreamwidth.org/) 2017. 

**[tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/161950291886/vid-halfway-away-yuri-on-ice-password) **

Vidding TV shows is so much work. I was cutting this one until about two hours before the deadline, exacerbated by the fact that the Blu-Ray of the last volume came out literally the day before the deadline. I initially used a low quality rip of the creditless ending and was resigned to a different version online than on the con DVD, but then due to some serendipitous technical difficulties, resolved at length by the con staff, I actually was able to get a file with a high quality rip of the ending into the con--of course it came out less than 24 hours after said deadline. (If I ever get access to Blu-Ray rips, I may remaster it, just because they changed so much for the disc releases.)

As for the vid itself…I had this song in mind since about January. Yuuri and Victor love each other a lot, okay, and they meet each other in the middle, eventually, every time.


End file.
